FUIR
by Lily-Nora
Summary: Bonjour, je me nomme Rose Miller et je suis une vampire qui recherche desespèrement mon ancienne meileure amie qui d'après ce que je sais, est elle aussi devenue une vampire. La seule chose que j'ai c'est une photo et son nom: Mary Alice Brandon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

_Me revoilà! Cela faisait longtemps je sais mais bon! _

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaira! Elle est assez courte et finie. Elle se base sur l'histoire d'un personnage tout droit sorti de mon invention et le style d'écriture est surtout là pour faire rire et se détendre._

_Je poste le prologue et le premier chapitre aujourd'hui et je vais sans doute attendre mercredi avant de poster le suivant. _

_Voilà, j'attends avec impatience votre avis!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Lily- Nora_

**Fuir**

_Prologue_

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Rose Anabelle Miller. Et je suis une vampire. Comme tout vampire, je suis d'une beauté magnifique. Mes longs cheveux roux m'arrivent aux creux des reins. Ils sont ondulés et soyeux. Mon visage ovale a de beaux traits fins ce qui fait penser aux gens que j'ai du caractère du haut de mes dix- sept ans. Ou du moins du haut de mon apparence d'une fille de dix- sept ans. J'ai des yeux topazes suite au fait que je suis une vampire qui ne chasse pas les humains. Je suis assez petite, un mètre soixante- deux mais mon caractère rattrape le tout.

En effet je suis assez impulsive, c'est ce qui d'ailleurs m'a coûté le fait d'être vampire. En effet, j'ai un peu, _juste un peu_, provoqué un vampire. Au début je ne savais pas que c'était un vampire, pour moi, c'était juste un adolescent comme les autres mais non! Il a fallut que cela tombe sur moi! Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai la poisse! Enfin bref, ce vampire m'a transformé et m'a regardé souffrir pendant trois interminables jours. Par contre le truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que j'allais être en colère, très en colère! Tellement en colère que j'ai réussi à le tuer! Cool, non? Comme j'étais une jeune vampire j'étais bien plus forte que lui et comme un imbécile, il n'a rien vu venir. Il est mort, je l'ai brûlé et on en parle plus! Heureusement pour moi, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucun ami donc personne n'a pris la peine de venir le venger. D'ailleurs, il y en a même qui sont venus me féliciter, tiens! Il devait pas être très apprécié...

Mais l'on s'éloigne du sujet, c'est- à- dire, moi! Et là, devant son cadavre en train de brûler, je me suis demandée ce que j'allais faire. Ma famille devait croire que j'avais encore fait une fugue et elle avait du prévenir la police. J'ai repensé à eux et je me suis dit qu'ils seraient bien mieux sans moi. Oui, ils seraient mieux sans moi. De toutes façons mes parents me détestaient car je ne voulais pas devenir comme eux, avocats. Alors ils m'avaient ignoré, voir délaissé pour mes deux autres soeurs Doris et Helena qui, elles, allaient bien sûr devenir avocates. J'avais toujours été le vilain petit canard dans la famille. Mais j'avais eu une confidente, une amie. Elle m'avait soutenue depuis la primaire jusqu'à... Jusqu'au jour où je suis devenue vampire. J'aurais pu aller la revoir bien sûr mais comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle? Suffirai- t- il que j'arrive devant chez elle et que je dise:

" Salut! T'as vu? Je suis devenue vampire, génial, non? "

Non, cela aurait fait bizarre et je ne voulais pas compliquer sa vie. Elle, elle devait être au courant que je ne m'étais pas enfuie. Je le lui aurais dit. C'était une vraie boule d'énergie et j'aimerais tellement la revoir... Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Tout cela s'était passé en 1918 au Mississippi, alors que Mary et moi n'avions que dix- sept ans à cette époque. Maintenant, son corps gisait sans doute dans une tombe puisqu'elle devait être morte depuis longtemps. Ou du moins c'est ce que je me suis dit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ai un pouvoir. Un pouvoir plutôt bizarre. Je peux voir les morts. C'est glauque mais c'est comme ça. Je peux les invoquer et ils apparaissent devant moi. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui alors que je me baladais en Russie, en plein hiver. Là- bas, en cette saison il ne fait pas beau du tout! Bref quand j'ai découvert mon pouvoir j'ai tout de suite voulu l'appliquer en essayant de faire apparaître mon ancienne meilleure amie, ma soeur de coeur à défaut de sang. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors j'ai eu un doute. Ou elle avait fait exploser l'espérance de vie ou alors... Ma meilleure amie était elle aussi devenue vampire. Car mon pouvoir ne marchait pas pour les vampires même si techniquement, nos coeurs avaient cessés de battre. Bref, je repensais à elle. Elle devait être une vampire. Et j'allais la retrouver pour m'expliquer. Mon coeur se gonfla de joie. J'allais retrouver ma confidente, ma soeur de coeur.

Oui, j'allais retrouver Mary Alice Brandon. Depuis le temps que j'espérais ce moment!

***


	2. Impulsivité

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

_Voilà, le premier chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Lily- Nora_

FUIR

_Impulsivité_

Dès l'instant où j'ai compris que Mary était une immortelle comme moi, j'ai failli pleurer de joie mais bien sûr étant vampire, c'était impossible. Mes vieux souvenirs que j'avais d'elle lorsque j'étais humaine resurgirent d'un seul coup bien qu'ils étaient assez flous. Je pensais à toutes les choses que j'avais à lui raconter! A toutes celles qui me hantaient depuis tant d'années!

Mais d'abord, je devais retrouver sa trace, non? Si. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne savais pas si elle avait gardé son nom. Heureusement j'avais gardé une photographie d'elle et moi, prise un peu avant ma transformation. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis vampire je devais donc partir à sa recherches avec l'espoir qu'elle connaissait les vampires que moi, je fréquentais. D'abord, il fallait que j'aille voir Jane. Elle m'avait proposé d'entrer dans le clan des Volturi mais j'avais refusé.

Je préférais rester seule. Peut- être connaissait- elle mon amie... Je sais qu'elle travaillait avec beaucoup de vampires, étant une Volturi, elle -même. Il fallait que j'aille en Italie. Bon, c'était pas bien compliqué. Grâce à mon don, j'avais pu invoquer un voleur américain qui avait été exécuté. Avec un peu de persuasion, il m'avait dit où il avait réussi à cacher son butin, soit environ trois milliards de dollars alors je n'avais pas de souci à me faire pour payer mes voyages fréquents.

J'embarquais dans trois heures. Il fallait que je me change. Je rentrai chez moi, un appartement assez petit. J'enfilai un survêtement bleu foncé assez moulant. Il montrait bien ma belle silhouette. Il fallait que j'aille chasser. J'enfilai ma veste et sortit. J'allai chassez des loups dans l'Est de la Russie. Là- bas, il n'y avait presque personne surtout en zone sauvage. Deux heures plus tard, je rentrai dans mon appartement. Je pris une douche pour enlever le sang sur ma peau. Je mis mon survêtement dans la valise que je préparai.

Je pris trois jeans, dix hauts, deux mini shorts, une longue jupe, trois pull et au moins cinq paires de chaussures. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester là- bas alors autant prévoir! Nouant mes cheveux en une longue natte j'enfilai une robe noire qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Le décolleté était assez plongeant mais pas vulgaire. Je mis tout de même une broche pour nouer les deux bretelles de la robe entre les seins car je ne tenais pas à être provocatrice. La dernière fois que j'avais fait ça, j'étais devenue vampire... Alors non merci! Je ne tenais même pas à savoir ce qui pouvais m'arriver si je provoquais encore un vampire!

Je bouclai ma valise et partis en direction de l'aéroport. D'après mes calculs il devrait faire nuit lorsque j'arriverais en Italie donc personne ne remarquerait ce que je suis. Tant mieux! Pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec les Volturi! Je ne suis pas folle! L'aéroport étant à une dizaine de kilomètres je décidai d'y aller à pieds. De toute façon personne ne me verrait. Je commençai à courir avec ma valise sur le dos. J'arrivai enfin à destination et je n'étais même pas essoufflée! Même après des années de vampirisme, je ne me faisais pas à l'idée qu'une flemmarde comme moi ait pu devenir si rapide et si endurante à la course!

Bon, j'étais arrivée et je me dirigeai vers le lieu d'embarquement. Je fis répertorier ma seule et unique valise. D'ailleurs l'hôtesse me regardai comme si j'étais folle de ne prendre qu'un simple bagage mais de toutes façons, c'étaient pas ses oignons! Elle m'annonça que les passagers allaient embarquer dans un quart d'heure. J'opinai et partis m'asseoir sur un banc. Un jeune homme de vingt ans vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me sourit. Oh non! L'inconvénient d'être une vampire, c'était que comme vous étiez jolie tout le monde voulait vous mettre dans son lit! Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve! Brrr! Cet homme m'insupportait à me regarder comme ça!

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis impulsive alors ce mec avait intérêt à détourner son regard de mes jambes et de ma poitrine sous peine de se recevoir la baffe de sa vie! Et avec ma force vampirique il allait se souvenir de cette baffe si je la lui donnais, non? Si. Mais comme je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer je me levai et partis me réfugier aux toilettes pour dames avant de péter un câble! Je me rinçai le visage. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ces imbéciles de mecs qui n'étaient attirés que par mon corps! Déjà humaine, j'avais eu affaire à ce genre de mec obsédé alors que j'étais mannequin.

Oui même avant ma transformation j'étais plutôt jolie! Voir même carrément canon! Mais personne ne me voyait autrement qu'un simple" objet " à vendre dans le métier alors j'avais décidé d'arrêter d'être mannequin dès ma transformation. Et puis de toutes façons cela aurait été impossible que je continue à être mannequin car il faut des fois, voir souvent, poser au soleil... Vous comprenez le problème? Enfin... Je regardai ma montre. Il fallait que j'embarque. Je pris mon billet de mon sac et me rendit à la caisse d'embarquement. Je m'étais payée une place en première classe pour ne pas être dérangée par les autres. Je pris le livre dans mon sac celui que j'avais prévu car moi, je n'allais pas dormir! Ha ha! Non, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas drôle.

Je lis donc mon livre. Une histoire de fantômes. Cela me faisait bien rire! Moi, je savais que les fantômes n'étaient pas du tout transparents! Non, je pourrais même croire qu'ils sont vivants si je n'étais pas la seule à les voir et à les entendre! Des fois, certains venaient me voir alors que je n'avais absolument rien demandé mais ils n'étaient pas méchants, loin de là! Tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés étaient heureux de revenir, ne serait- ce qu'un petit moment dans le monde des humains. Et c'était bien normal, ils devaient s'ennuyer là- haut à nous regarder vivre!

L'avion atterrit à onze heures du soir à Rome. Je pris un taxi et filai pour Volterra. J'arrivai dans la ville et paya le chauffeur avec un généreux pourboire. Il avait été d'une compagnie agréable bien qu'il soit un humain et qu'il n'arrêtai pas de me mater... Je pris ma valise et cherchai un hôtel. J'en trouvai un avec quatre étoiles. Dès que je fus dans ma suite, je me changeai. J'enfilai un mini short et un débardeur blanc. S'il fallait utiliser mes charmes pour obtenir les informations que je cherchais autant me mettre en valeur, non? Car si Jane ne savait où Mary se trouvait j'allais devoir me retourner vers mon ancien amant: Marco.

Je m'engouffrai dans le long couloir qui menait au repère des Volturis. Je me fit annoncer par une humaine. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre Jane était partie en mission. J'allais donc devoir aller voir Marco. J'avais rompu avec lui car, vers la fin il était devenu trop possessif envers moi. Beaucoup trop possessif. Et il l'avait mal pris. _Très mal pris_. C'est pour ça que je redoutais de me retrouver face à lui. Car je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction. Je souris à l'humaine et lui demandai où se trouvait mon ex. Elle me répondit qu'il était en réunion avec le chef alors elle me fit patienter dans une salle vide. Apparemment c'était le bureau de Marco. J'attendis dix minutes puis la curiosité l'emporta et je sortis ses dossiers de son attaché- case. J'allais tout rangé lorsque quelque chose m'interpella. Il y avait mon nom sur l'un de ses dossiers! Je le sortis de sa pochette et feuilletais les pages qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Une minute.

Cinq minutes.

Dix minutes.

L'enfoiré! Il m'avait espionné! Il avait espionné tous mes faits et gestes! Oh j'allais le tuer! Oui le tuer! Oui le... Attendez! Cette information pourrait m'être utile après tout... Je savais qu'un membre du clan des Volturis n'avait pas le droit d'abuser de sa situation dans le clan pour intimider un autre vampire. Donc, techniquement, Marco m'avait intimidé donc je pouvais lui faire du chantage! Mais pas tout de suite, j'allais d'abord voir s'il était toujours aussi attiré par moi!

Je rangeai donc le dossier et retournai donc m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de son bureau. Un quart d'heure plus tard j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Je fixai la porte et je vis apparaître Marco. Il n'avait pas changé, ce qui me direz- vous est _normal_ pour un vampire. Il était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux bruns, son visage, sa manière de se tenir, rien n'avait changé. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me déconcentre de mon objectif. Bien que Marco m'attirait encore, je devais me concentrer sur mon objectif, la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici. Oui, il le fallait. Il ne semblait pas surpris de me voir et sourit. Je lui souris aussi et me levai. Il s'avança vers moi et me demanda, aguicheur:

" Je te manquais déjà? "

Calme, reste calme Rose. Tu dois avoir ces renseignements. Oh et puis zut!

" Non, répondis- je sèchement. "

Il sembla surpris puis se reprit rapidement:

" Alors pourquoi es- tu ici?

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. "

Il haussa un sourcil et attendit que je poursuive.

" J'ai besoin de retrouver une personne, un vampire. Et tu peux peut- être m'aider. "

Il resta une minute silencieux puis un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Il s'assit à son bureau d'un air décontracté, d'un air qui montrait qu'il gérait la situation. De un, je n'aimais pas cet air sournois car cela ne lui allait pas et de deux cela ne présageait rien de bien pour moi. Vraiment rien de bon:

" Et qui te dis que je voudrais t'aider? Après tout tu m'as bien laissé tomber il y a deux mois. "

Je le savais! Je le savais! Je savais qu'un jour il voudrait se venger! J'aurais du prévoir cela. Bon, au pire je pourrais le faire chanter mais bon, j'allais encore essayer de le convaincre normalement sinon... Et bien j'allais le faire chanter! De toutes façons c'est lui qui avait commencé!

" Allons, cela n'allait plus entre nous, tu sais... Je préférais stopper tout ça avant que ça ne prenne des conséquences considérables...

- Tu mens, siffla- t- il. Moi je trouvais que cela marchait plutôt bien entre nous.

- Sur le plan du sexe, oui mais on s'entendait pas beaucoup sinon. "

Il sembla réfléchir un moment et se leva pour se rapprocher de moi. Je me calai un peu plus dans mon fauteuil. Je n'avais pas peur de lui mais l'idée de l'énerver ne m'enchantait guère. Si nous étions de force égale, son pouvoir pouvait l'avantager et même si je doutais qu'il veuille me tuer il serait suffisamment puissant pour m'assommer. Alors je décidai de la jouer prudente avec lui, sait- on jamais si l'idée de me retenir prisonnière lui venait:

" Ecoute Marco, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. "

Il sourit encore plus sournoisement et mit ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Résultat j'étais piégée! Et je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante! Il se pencha encore plus vers moi et je me calai profondément dans mon fauteuil. Je lui jetai un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que le fait que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du mien ne me plaisait guère. Mais contre toute attente il éclata de rire devant mon regard meurtrier. Je fut surprise par cette réaction. Je n'avais peut- être pas le physique pour intimider mais Marco connaissait suffisamment mon tempérament pour savoir qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas me faire sortir de mes gonds! J'attendis qu'il se dégage mais il n'en fit rien alors je repris la parole:

" Bon, Marco... Mon temps est précieux alors si tu ne veux pas m'aider autant me le dire tout de suite, j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre...

- Non. Je vais t'aider. "

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était évident. Comme si c'était normal qu'il m'aide. Bref comme si je sortais encore avec lui. Cette attitude m'horripilait plus que tout mais il venait d'accepter de m'aider alors je n'allais pas lui cracher à la figure maintenant! Je lui souris et décidai de ravaler ma fierté:

" Merci Marco, je...

- Ne cries pas victoire trop vite chérie, je n'ai pas encore posé les conditions. "

Attendez! Ce mec ne vient pas de m'appeler chérie?! Et de quelles conditions parlait- il? J'inspirai longuement et demandai, prête à exploser:

" Pardon? "

Marco rapprocha encore plus son visage du mien et je tins le regard qu'il me lançait. Au bout d'un moment, sans ciller des yeux, il m'annonça d'un voix neutre:

" Ecoute, trésor...

- Ne m'appelle pas trésor! le coupai- je. Je ne suis plus ta petite- amie!

- Oui. Si tu veux. Comme je disais tout à l'heure, j'accepte de t'aider à quelques conditions... "

J'inspirai une nouvelle fois longuement et serrai les poings. Marco sembla remarquer mon état car il secoua la tête en riant:

" Ecoute Rose je vais pas te demander l'impossible. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quelles sont tes conditions Marco? "

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour essayer de savoir comment je réagirai puis finalement il prit son courage à demain et annonça dans un souffle:

" Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme. "

Ah ah! Il blaguait. Oui, il blaguait, il blaguait... Ou pas. Non mais je rêve ou quoi?! Ce mufle ne vient tout de même pas de me demander d'être sa femme en échange d'un service? J'allais le tuer! Oui! Le tuer. Mais avant j'allais lui en foutre une, je levai ma main pour lui mettre une gifle mais il s'en aperçut et l'attrapa avant qu'elle atteigne sa joue. Vraiment il m'énervait! Il aurait pu me laisser le gifler quand même!

" Ecoute Marco, j'ai pas de temps à perdre alors je ne vais pas te dire ce que je pense de toi mais tu as intérêt à me laisser partir si tu tiens à la vie! criai- je en appuyant mon doigt contre son torse. "

Au début, Marco sembla choqué puis il prit mon autre main et me demanda, curieux:

" Pourquoi?

- Pardon? demandai- je en essayant de dégager mes mains des siennes. En vain.

- Pourquoi non? "

Il était con ou quoi?!

" Parce que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous!

- Vraiment? demanda- t- il en collant son front contre le mien et en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui. Vraiment, répondis je en fuyant son regard. "

Il réunit mes deux mains dans l'une des siennes et me força à le regarder dans les yeux avec sa main de libre. J'étais fichue. Doucement, lentement, il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répondis à son baiser, m'embrasant comme une braise. Il m'attira à lui un peu plus et je ne résistai pas. Je n'avais jamais su résister. Bien que je le détestais, je l'aimais encore et cela m'avait brisé le coeur de le quitter il y a deux mois. Mais tout bonheur avait une fin. J'avais découvert un nouveau Marco qui voulait tout contrôler, même moi. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Mais là maintenant j'avais envie de lui, je passai une main dans les cheveux de l'italien et gémis. Mais brusquement il arrêta le baiser alors je compris que j'étais naïvement tombé dans son piège car il affichait maintenant un sourire vainqueur:

" Pourtant moi je trouve que le courant passe bien entre nous! "

Je serrai les poings et le repoussai violemment.

" Espèce de salaud! Jamais je n'accepterais ton stupide marché! "

Si j'avais été moins impulsive j'aurais pu prévoir la conséquence de mon geste. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

***


	3. Je ne te demande pas ton avis

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

_Voilà! J'espère qu'il sera à l'attente de vos espérances!_

_J'attends votre avis!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Lily- Nora_

* * *

FUIR

_Je ne te demande pas ton avis_

Je voulus sortir de la pièce mais il me rattrapa avant que je puisse ouvrir la porte. Je le regardai et regrettai immédiatement ma réaction de rejet. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Je l'avais énervé. Et merde! Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit je fus propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce et j'en eu le souffle coupé et même si l'air n'était pas vital pour les vampires ela me fit un mal de chien! Ne voulant pas le provoquer encore plus alors qu'il me saisissait par le bras, je décidai d'avoir l'air coupable:

" Euh Marco... Tu peux me lâcher?

- Non. "

Non?! Comment ça non? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir cet enfoiré!

" Lâche- moi, ordonnai- je.

- Non, Rose. Je vais t'aider à retrouver cette personne et en échange tu vas te marier avec moi, déclara- t- il sans me lâcher.

- Mais qui te....

- C'est soit ça, soit je te kidnappe.

- Pardon? "

Comment pouvais- t- on parler mariage et kidnapping dans une même conversation? J'avais du mal entendre. Oui... Non... Là je décidai de me foutre complètement dans quel état de colère Marco se trouvait! Il voulait me kidnapper puis me séquestrer merde!

" Ecoute Marco, soit tu me lâches soit je dis à tous, je dis bien tous, les Volturi que tu me fais suivre depuis deux mois! J'ai vu le dossier que tu as sur moi! Ils vont te renvoyer, te bannir! "

Un moment il sembla surpris par mes nouvelles mais il récupéra vite son sourire et me susurra:

" Bien sur que non puisque ce sont justement les Volturis qui m'ont dit de te surveiller! Je n'allais pas refuser!

- Tu mens!

- Vraiment? "

Je le regardai pour vérifier s'il me disait la vérité mais il semblait bien sur de lui. Les Volturis avaient une bonne raison de me surveiller en effet. En tant que vampire, surtout si je suis amie avec Jane, on se posait des questions sur la raison de mon refus de faire partie du groupe de vampire le plus nombreux. Donc le plus puissant. Cela se tenait. Donc j'avais le choix entre me marier avec Marco et la séquestration. Quitte à choisir je préfère le mariage. Au pire, je divorcerais dès la réception terminée...

" Ok, Marco j'accepte. "

Il sourit encore plus et me fit rasseoir sur un fauteuil.

" Bon, alors où veux- tu que l'on se marie? demanda- t- il d'un ton victorieux. "

Il m'énerve! Je décidai de faire court:

" Où tu veux, ça m'est bien égal.

- Ecoute chérie, c'est de notre mariage qu'on parle.

- Oui, je suis légèrement au courant, claquai- je, sarcastique.

- Oui, alors que dirais- tu du trente et un juillet dans la salle des fêtes de Volterra?

- C'est dans sept mois?

- Oui.

- Alors d'accord au moins on aura le temps de tout... préparé. "

Ouf! J'allais dire annulé. Je devais faire attention maintenant. Je souris à mon cher et tendre fiancé et demandai, impatiente:

" Au sujet de mon amie...

- Quelle amie?

- Celle que je veux retrouver...

- Oh, oui?

- On pourrait en parler?

- Plus tard, on parle du mariage. "

Il faut que je reste calme. Oui, calme. J'avais attendu environ quatre vingt dix ans je pouvais attendre quelques minutes de plus.

" Ok, que veux- tu faire?

- Pardon?

- Oui, que veux- tu faire? Une grande fête ou alors juste les amis? Moi j'invite Jane et l'amie que je veux retrouver.

- Bien, moi j'inviterais aussi mes amis.

- Génial.

- Tu tiens à passer devant l'église ou tu veux que cela soit un vampire qui nous unisse? "

Qu'est- ce que j'en savais moi! Je me foutais de ce mariage comme de ma première proie! Mais il fallait conserver les apparences:

" Comme tu veux.

- Un vampire alors. Tu te chargeras de ta robe de mariée?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me débrouiller.

- Bon, on verra les autres détails plus tard. Attends cinq minutes je reviens. "

Et il sortit de la pièce. Non mais je rêve! Pfft! Mais qu'est- ce qu'il traficotait encore? Je vis l'humaine de tout à l'heure passer dans le couloir alors je décidai d'aller lui causer mais Marco revint avant que je puisse sortir de mon fauteuil. Je fis donc mine de lisser mon short et demandai:

" Qu'est- ce que tu es allé faire? "

Au lieu de me répondre il vint se mettre devant moi et sortit de sa poche un écrin en velours. Manquait plus que cela! Une bague de fiançailles! Bien sur c'était logique mais j'aurais préféré qu'il oublie. Heureusement, il ne se mit pas à genoux et se contenta que de passer la bague au doigt. Elle était jolie je devais l'admettre. De l'or avec un rubis discret mais présent. Je souris et dis:

" Bien, maintenant que nous sommes fiancés on pourrait parler de mon amie? "

Il soupira et répondit:

" Oui, si tu veux. Pourquoi penses- tu que je la connais?

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que tu connais beaucoup de vampires alors peut- être que tu la connais...

- Comment s'appelle- t- elle?

- Mary Brandon.

- Non, je connais pas. Mais elle a peut- être changé de nom.

- Oui, sans doute, elle le détestait mais j'ai une photo d'elle, peut- être la reconnaîtras- tu?

- Fais- voir. "

Je sortis la photo de mon sac et la lui donna. Il fronça les sourcils puis me rendit la photo:

" C'est elle Mary?

- Oui, tu la connais? Elle fait partie des Volturis?

- Non.

- Non tu ne la connais pas? Ou non elle ne fait pas partie des Volturis?

- Je la connais mais elle a effectivement changé de nom.

- Vraiment! Comment se nomme- t- elle?

- Alice. Alice Cullen. Voilà pourquoi c'est un problème.

- Pourquoi? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal? »

C'était bien le genre de Mary de se mettre dans des pétrin pas permis avec son obstination ridicules et son culte pour les faits paranormaux. « J'ai des visions » disait- elle à tout le monde. Ses parents ne la croyaient pas à l'époque, même moi j'étais sceptique même si je jouais le jeu avec elle. Je me demande ce qu'on fait ses parents lorsque plus personne n'était là pour leur dire que ses visions n'étaient qu'un jeu.

La voix de Marco me ramena au temps présent

« Pas vraiment mais la famille Cullen est assez connue.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils sont nombreux. Sept en tout. Bientôt huit.

- Et alors? Vous les Volturi vous êtes aussi très nombreux!

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles la voir.

- Quoi?!

- C'est trop dangereux. Ils risqueraient de te prendre comme une menace. Ils ont eu des problèmes avec des vampires il n'y a pas très longtemps.

- Mais moi, je ne leur veux aucun mal! Je veux juste discuter avec Mary... Euh Alice...

- Ils vont quand même être méfiants et je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront parler avec elle. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tranquille ton amie.

- Non, je... Je dois lui parler.

- Ecoute Rose...

- Non! Tu ne comprends pas! Je suis devenue vampire avant elle et je suis partie du jour au lendemain sans explication alors que c'était ma meilleure amie! Je lui dois des explications! C'est important!

- Rose... Elle ne se souvient peut- être même plus de toi...

- Qu'est- ce que tu en sais? Tu es son ami? Non! "

Je m'étais levée et mes yeux devaient sans doute être plus foncés que d'habitude. Marco vint se placer à côté de moi et me dit d'un ton lasse:

" Tu veux vraiment y aller?

- Oui, c'est primordial pour moi. C'est la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu Marco! La seule en qui j'avais entièrement confiance! S'il te plaît! Dis- moi où elle se trouve...

- Je veux bien te le dire mais...

- Mais quoi?

- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas y aller seule.

- Et avec qui devrais-je y aller?

- Pourquoi n'y vas- tu pas avec Jane? De plus, elle devait leur passer le bonjour de toutes façons.

- Merci Marco. Merci. "

Sans me préoccuper de ce qu'il pourrait imaginer, je le pris dans mes bras. Apparemment cela ne le gênait pas. Puis il me repoussa gentiment et me sourit. Il croyait que je lui faisais confiance, hum! Dès que j'aurais retrouvé Mary ou Alice comme vous voulez je romprai notre accord. Je n'allais tout de même pas l'épouser! Je lui souris et demandai:

" Quand penses- tu que Jane rentrera?

- Je ne sais pas mais elle ne va pas tarder. Demain nous avons une réunion. Et je sais qu'elle y sera.

- Génial merci Marco.

- De rien.

- ...

- ... "

Silence pesant. Bravo l'ambiance dans la pièce! Je souris encore et tentai de m'échapper.

" Bon et bah... Je vais y aller, on se voit demain? "

Mauvaise idée. Marco devina immédiatement que je ne voulais plus rester avec lui. Et disons qu'il le prit mal. Très mal.

" Rose?

- Oui? demandai- je innocente.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas m'éviter?

- Non! Pourquoi voudrais- je t'éviter? "

Oui! A part le fait que je sois mal à l'aise en sa présence car je trompe l'accord que j'ai passé avec lui, non... Je ne l'évite pas!

" Je ne sais pas, peut- être que tu comptes t'échapper?

- Moi! fis- je offensée. "

Moi! Bien sur que oui. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, non? Le nouveau nom de Mary et je savais que Jane connaissais le lieu où elle réside donc techniquement je n'avais plus besoin de lui. Donc il fallait que je file avant qu'il découvre que je l'avais berné.

" Oui, toi.

- Mais enfin Marco! Tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une parole! "

Oui, oui, je sais c'est mal de mentir mais que voulez- vous? Je n'allais pas passer le restant de mes jours, soit l'éternité pour les vampires, aux côtés de lui, non? Ok il allait souffrir mais il allait s'en remettre. Oui.

" Que tu n'as pas hésité à trahir il y a deux mois. "

Et merde! Pourquoi est- ce que dieu avait inventé la mémoire? Surtout pourquoi en avait-il donné une à Marco?!

" C'était différent... Je... Cela n'allait plus entre nous... On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer! Et puis tu sais... Je ne sais pas si... On... Enfin je.... Je pense que le courant ne passait plus...

- Tu mens et tu le sais, me coupa- t- il.

- Bien sur que non! C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre! Ecoute, je suis fatiguée de cette conversation et je vais rentrer, ok? On se voit demain?

- Tu croies que je vais te laisser filer alors que tu as eu ce que tu voulais? "

Mais pourquoi dieu lui avait donné un cerveau?! Pourquoi était- il si intelligent? Pour me pourrir la vie vous dites? Merci, cela me rassure.

" Je ne vais pas filer, voyons! m'exclamai- je.

- Tu mens très mal, Rose mais de toutes façons je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Qu'est- ce que tu entends par là? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me surveiller toute la nuit, n'est- ce pas? demandai- je ironiquement. "

Mais apparemment lui, il avait l'air d'accord avec cette idée et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. Je souris et commençai à reculer vers la sortie. Vainement je tentai de le dissuader:

" Enfin voyons Marco... Tu ne ferais pas ça?

- Si je te laisse partir tu ne reviendras jamais.

- Bien sur que si... »

Je reviendrais surement voir Jane le siècle prochains pour avoir de ses nouvelles, après tout.

« Je... Je sais que je t'ai déçu la dernière fois mais je te promets que je reviens demain.

- Désolé mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi. "

Je ne pris pas le temps d'assimiler ses paroles car je me jetai sur la porte mais malheureusement pour moi, elle resta fermée. Alors je constatai qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour la bloquer. Lentement je me retournai et fis face à mon cher et tendre fiancé. _Notez l'ironie je vous prie..._ Celui- ci se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit impossible d'éviter son regard. Je souris. Autant sauver la face, non? Non...

" Je ne t'en veux pas. "

Vraiment?! Youpi!

" Euh merci, dis- je dans un souffle et en souriant pour essayer de me détendre.

- Mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne te fais plus confiance. Donc...

- Donc...

- Donc tu vas rester avec moi.

- Si tu veux mais je te répète que ce sera inutile.

- Je ne pense pas vu ta réaction de fuite.

- Je...

- Tu vas donc rester avec moi. "

J'acquiesçai. Après tout c'était juste une nuit. Une nuit ce n'était rien comparé à l'éternité. Marco recula et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Ne voulant pas l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, j'obéis et le vis sortir de la pièce. Me laissant enfermée dans le bureau dont la seule sortie était bloquée par le pouvoir du vampire. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Que donnerai- je pour recevoir de l'aide! Bien sûr je pourrais casser les mur mais Aro et les autres prendraient ça pour une révolte tellement ils sont paranoïaques!

Un quart d'heure plus tard. Toujours rien.

Une demi- heure plus tard. Toujours rien.

Une heure plus tard. Toujours rien.

Deux heures plus tard. Toujours rien.

Quatre heures plus tard. Toujours rien. Les lumières du jour devaient être levées depuis longtemps et autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très de bonne humeur car Marco m'avait abandonnée depuis plus de quatre heures! L'enfoiré! A force d'attendre en vain, je m'étais confortablement installée dans un fauteuil et faisais claquer ma langue pour me forcer à ne pas réduire le bureau de mon cher fiancé en pièce. Autant vous dire qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'il allait revenir.

De plus, Jane devait être rentrée depuis longtemps et je devrais sans doute attendre ce soir avant d'aller prendre l'avion à cause du soleil. Il le savait que j'étais impatiente en plus! Non mais vraiment, qu'est- ce qu'il faisait? C'est alors que miracle! Oui, miracle! La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Marco, le sourire aux lèvres. Attendez! Comment ça le sourire aux lèvres?! Je fulminai, comment osait- il venir ici tout souriant alors qu'il m'avait emprisonné jusqu'à l'aube? Vraiment, ce mec me faisait sortir de mes gonds! Je lui décrochai un regard noir auquel il ne fit pas attention. Je me levai et me postai devant lui:

" Tu as une explication?

- A quoi? "

Mais il était con ou quoi? Je le fusillai du regard et éclaircis pour lui:

" Des explications au fait que J'ai été enfermée toute la nuit! "

Il ne sembla pas surpris par ce que je venais de dire et regarda ses dossiers comme si de rien n'était. Je me contentai de ce silence et décidai de le trucider après mon interrogatoire:

" Je peux partir? "

Finalement, je changeai d'avis et choisis de demander l'adresse d'Alice à Jane. Elle, elle ne m'enfermera pas! Mais malheureusement Marco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir suivre mes plans, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs...

" Non, pas encore. J'ai un dernier truc à te dire avant que tu ne partes.

- Quoi donc?

- Désolé.

- Mais pourquoi es... "

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma question car sans que je sache pourquoi, je perdis connaissance.

***

_S'il vous plaît des reviews!_

_Lily- Nora_

_

* * *

_


	4. Fuir au loin

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

_Et voilà le chapitre qui clot cette fic!_

_J'attends votre avis, encore et toujours!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Lily- Nora_

FUIR

_Fuir au loin_

Je me réveillai avec un léger mal de tête et évitai de faire des gestes brusques. D'abord, j'essayai d'habituer mes yeux à la pénombre de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, je distinguai que la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais était une sorte de chambre ou plutôt de refuge. Oui de refuge. C'était une minuscule salle avec pour seul meuble un lit en fer sur lequel j'étais allongée. Je clignai de nouveau les yeux et en tapotant les mur je découvris une porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas bien sûr. Alors je repensais à une autre porte qui avait refusée de s'ouvrir. Celle du bureau de Marco, je jurai. C'était sûrement à cause de lui que j'étais ici. Je ne savais peut- être pas comment il avait fait mais j'étais sure d'une chose: il allait me le payer!

Faute d'ouvrir la porte je trouvis l'interrupteur et pus ainsi allumer la lumière. Je remarquai que par endroit la tapisserie marron clair était décollée. Le carrelage était vieux et cette pièce ne devait sans doute pas avoir été construite pour être une chambre mais bien un refuge car il y avait des placards dans les murs. Je les ouvris et découvris avec surprise une lettre qui m'était adressée. Je l'ouvris et la parcourus en me rasseyant sur le lit.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est tu dois me maudire mais sache que si je fais cela c'est pour ton bien. Même Jane est d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'aller voir les Cullen est dangereux. Il est vrai qu'elle désapprouverait quand même le fait que je te retienne contre ton gré mais je sais que tu me pardonneras mon amour._

Rêve, salaud!

_Je ne sais pas quand tu te réveilleras car le pouvoir de mon ami est plus ou moins puissant selon les personnes. Plus un vampire est têtu plus il résiste à son pouvoir. Cela fait une heure que tu es dans les vapes alors j'ai préféré te laisser te calmer avant de te rendre visite. _

Trouillard!

_N'essaye pas de t'échapper tu pourrais te faire mal. Bien que le destin soit contre moi sache que si je fais cela c'est parce que je t'aime._

Oui! Vive l'amour! Hip hip hip.... Hourra! Enfoiré!

_Je te laisse, on se voit ce soir au coucher du soleil,_

Je t'attendrai pour te faire ta fête

_Ton fiancé,_

Merci de me rappeler cette mauvaise nouvelle!

_Marco._

_P.S: Tu as un réveil sous le lit ainsi que des livres si tu t'ennuies. J'ai aussi pris quelques- unes de tes affaires si tu voulais te changer._

Là, j'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment en colère! Cet imbécile me tenait prisonnière! Non, mais vous y croyez, vous? Et pendant combien de temps allait- il continuer? Je le détestais, je le détestais c'était pas possible! Et puis qu'est- ce que c'est petit cette pièce! Je l'étudiai avec encore plus de finesse et remarquai deux choses. L'une bonne, l'autre mauvaise. Je commençai par la mauvaise: malgré ma force de vampire les murs ne voulaient pas céder donc j'en conclus qu'ils étaient très épais encore plus que ceux des Volturis qui eux étaient juste difficiles à briser. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Marco n'avait pas pensé au passage de la climatisation.

La zone d'évaporation en effet était largement accessible et je suis sûre qu'elle menait à une autre pièce. Je me mis debout sur le lit et enlevai la grille et cela confirma mon hypothèse: j'allai pouvoir m'enfuir! Cool! Je regardai néanmoins l'heure qu'il était: quatre heures et demie. Je devais donc faire vite. Je me changeai car une robe ce n'était pas très pratique... J'enfilai rapidement un jean, un haut blanc et un pull noir en V. Le tout était assez moulant et m'allait bien. Je troquai mes escarpins contre des ballerines et priant pour que pour Marco ce soir signifie très tard. Je me faufilai agilement dans le conduit d'aération et choisis de partir à droite après avoir remis la grille à sa place. Environ un quart d'heure de rampage plus tard je pus enfin sortir de ce labyrinthe et j'atterris dans une cuisine. Je regardai autour de moi et vis par la fenêtre que le soleil était caché par des nuages. Génial! J'allais pouvoir sortir sans attendre que ce soit nuit!

Je sortis dans la rue et remarquai que je n'étais pas en plein centre ville. Je retournai donc dans la maison et composai avec l'aide de l'annuaire locale le numéro d'une chaîne de taxis. On m'en envoya un dix minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps j'avais réussi à prendre de l'argent dans la maison ainsi qu'un foulard pour cacher mes longs cheveux roux trop reconnaissables. J'avais aussi emprunté une paire de lunettes.

Je donnais l'adresse d'un quartier de Volterra et la voiture démarra. Je priai le chauffeur d'accélérer, je n'avais pas toute la soirée moi! Si par hasard j'arrivai dans le bureau de Jane avant que Marco ne soit à mes trousses ce serait déjà une chance! Je n'avais jamais été douée à la traque alors à la fuite laissez tomber! Je devais donc mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je remerciai le chauffeur avec un excellent pourboire ( après tout ce n'était pas mon argent! ) et filai vers le repaire des Volturi.

Plus précisément dans le bureau de Jane. Celle- ci était en train de torturer un pauvre vampire lorsque j'entrai brusquement dans son sanctuaire. Elle libéra sa pauvre victime et me demanda, inquiète devant mon regard ( J'avais enlevé mes lunettes pour qu'elle me reconnaisse) bouleversé.

" Jane, il faut que tu m'aides!

- Qu'est- ce qui se passe?

- Marco ne veut pas que j'aille voir les Cullen alors il a décidé de me faire retenir prisonnière dans une maison pas loin d'ici...

- Que...

- Laisse- moi finir! Comme je le disais il ne veut pas que je retrouve Mary qui se nomme maintenant Alice Cullen car il prétend que c'est trop dangereux...

- C'est vrai, seule, ils pourraient te prendre comme un danger et tu serais vulnérable.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. D'après Marco de toutes façons tu devais aller les voir!

- Je ne sais pas si... Ce ne serait pas juste envers Marco, non? Surtout si vous venez de vous fiancer... Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans une scène de ménage... »

Elle avait beau être une sadique et fière de l'être, l'idée de se mesurer à un vampire qui avait le dessus sur elle avec son pouvoir l'intimidait. Et je la comprenais mais je savais aussi qu'elle cherchait toujours un prétexte pour montrer son odieux caractère à Aro pour le virer.

« Que... Quoi?! Mais enfin Jane si j'ai accepté de l'épouser c'est parce qu'il m'a fait du chantage à propos d'Alice!

- Quoi?!

- Oui, oui, je sais, c'est dingue mais on n'a pas le temps de parler de ça. Il va bientôt s'apercevoir de mon évasion et va se mettre à ma recherche. Et le premier lieu auquel il me recherchera c'est ici. S'il te plaît aide- moi! Je t'ai aidée autrefois à toi de me rendre service maintenant!

- D'accord, c'est d'accord. Mais à une seule condition. "

Holà la dernière fois que j'ai entendu une phrase du genre je me suis retrouvée fiancée alors j'avais intérêt à faire gaffe.

" Quelle condition? "

Un sourire sadique vint se poser sur les lèvres de ma nouvelle coéquipière.

" Dès qu'on a vu les Cullen, commença- t- elle, je veux pulvériser ton fiancé avec toi. "

Ouf! Sauvée. Sa haine envers lui avait du augmentée puisqu'elle était passé du stade de _virer du clan_ à _virer du monde_.

" Avec joie, chère compère, en route?

- Oui, je prends juste mon sac, me répondit- elle. "

Ce qu'elle fit et nous partîmes en direction de l'aéroport.

Le point positif avec Jane c'est que je n'eus absolument rien à faire. Elle semblait avoir les choses en main. Avant de partir elle avait laissé un mot à Aro pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait un problème à régler. Bien sûr Marco se douterait de quoi il s'agit mais nous avions apparemment suffisamment d'avance pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Et pis au pire, Jane le torturera et le tuera, avec mon aide nous gagnerons à coup sûr. Un vampire de plus ou de moins après tout... L'avion atterrit dans l'Etat de Washington. D'après elle, Alice et sa famille vivaient dans une toute petite ville nommée Forks. Bon, au mois on n'aura pas de mal à les trouver surtout que Jane y était déjà allé mais elle doutait que nous les surprenions.

En effet, d'après elle encore, Alice avait le pouvoir de voir l'avenir ou du moins des possibilités de l'avenir... Rien n'était fixé après tout... Bref, l'avion se posa et nous pûmes prendre un chemin en courant car la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et peu de gens nous remarqueraient. Nous courûmes pendant un peu plus d'une demi- heure de Seattle à Forks. Jane m'indiqua le chemin à prendre et me laissa passer devant. J'arrivai devant une maison blanche qui ne manquait pas de charme mais je ne fis pas attention au décor. Devant moi se tenait six vampires qui n'avaient l'air heureux de nous voir débarquer chez eux. Pendant un moment je me maudis de ne pas avoir écouté Marco puis je la reconnus.

Je reconnus Mary ou Alice. Mais elle semblait aussi froide que les autres Cullen. Prudemment je l'étudia et remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux plus courts que lorsque j'étais devenue vampire mais c'était normale, je l'avais abandonnée pendant un an apparemment avant qu'elle ne soit elle aussi transformée. Je fus heureuse de la revoir mais restai à ma place. Jane, elle, se rapprocha et engagea la conversation:

" Où sont les deux autres? "

Les Cullen semblèrent hésiter à répondre mais finalement le vampire blond, grand et qui semblai être celui que tout le monde écoute répondit:

" Ils ne sont pas là. "

Jane sourit et enchaîna:

" Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas ici, je voudrais juste savoir où ils sont. En fait je voudrais juste savoir si elle a été transformée. "

Autant vous dire que je ne comprenais rien à la conversation. Je regardai un à un les vampire puis mon regard s'arrêta sur Mary. Elle le remarqua et soutint mon regard. Cela me fit penser à nos engueulades lorsque nous étions encore humaines. Je souris en pensant à se souvenir mais des yeux glacials furent la seule réaction à la mienne alors je décidai d'abandonner. Elle ne se souvenait plus de moi malheureusement et elle ne retrouverai sans doute jamais la mémoire. Tout cela était inutile. A côté de moi, Jane paraissait voir rouge contre les autres alors je posai délicatement une main sur son épaule et lui fis un signe négatif. Elle comprit le sens et après un regard noir envers les Cullen, elle partit, moi à ses trousses un peu après que ma camarde leur ait dit d'une voix tranchante:

" Vous avez intérêt à la transformer rapidement. "

Juste avant de m'élancer à ses côtés, je gravis une dernière fos le visage de Mary dans mon esprit. En silence, je retournai à l'aéroport de Seattle avec Jane. Celle- ci fut très sympathique, pour une fois. Elle ne me posa pas de question mais attendit néanmoins une explication. Aussi je décidai de la lui fournir... En partie pour la remercier d'avoir pris le risque de venir avec moi.

" Elle ne m'a pas reconnue.

- D'après ce que je sais elle a perdu la mémoire concernant sa vie humaine. C'est sans doute pour ça.

- Oui. Sans doute... "

Je n'ajoutai rien. Ma meilleure amie depuis la primaire ne me reconnaissait même pas! Je fermai les yeux et fis semblant de dormir. Jane, qui n'étais pas d'un caractère très sociable n'insista pas et se contenta de regarder par le hublot.

On arriva à Volterra à une heure du matin.

Et ce fut sans joie que je vis Marco hurler pendant des heures sous la torture de Jane. J'étais tellement dans mes idées que je ne remarquais même pas la monstruosité de ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, alors qu'elle fut convoquée pour se nourrir de sang de pauvres touristes avec le reste des Volturi, je repris peu à peu mes esprits et me pencha vers Marco qui était resté inerte sur le sol. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, j'aurais cru qu'il serait mort. Bizarrement, cette idée ne me plaisait plus autant qu'hier.

"Ecoute- moi bien, Marco... dis- je dans un souffle avec une voix mélodramatique que je ne reconnaissais pas comme étant la mienne. Tu vas m'oublier comme je t'ai oublié il y a de cela deux mois. Tu as compris? "

Je perçus un faible acquiescement et cela me suffit. En courant je sortis de Volterra, je fuis l'Italie, je fuis l'Europe.

Que fuyais- je?

Je n'en savais rien mais le temps que je mis à fuir fut égal à celui qu'avait mis Mary pour m'oublier.

***


End file.
